


Memories drifting

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Cassandra's revenge, seeing an friend turn foe first hand brings up bad memories for Varian. Drifting into despair the teenager soon finds himself isolating himself once again.Eugune finds himself trying to prevent Varian from drifting away due to depression. Realizing just how much he dosent know the Teenager.But evil lurks in the darkness.It takes everyone's love an support to get the old Varian back.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Memories drifting

It had been surprisingly Eugune who had volunteered to go check on Varian as it had been nearly an week since anyone in Corona had seen him, now if this had been over an year ago. It wouldn't be cause for concern as Varian hardly came to town. Unless with his dad.

However ever since Varian had turned good and gotten his dad back, it had been quite an few days an week they'd seen him.

Eugune stopped Max at the front of Varians home the village was busy with people and he had to admit he was impressed, despite all that had happened to the village 

"Stay here Max im going to go check on Varian". Jumpong off the horse he made his way to the front door, hesitating briefly before knocking.

There was movement on the other side followed by an oof which prompted Eugune to chuckle. Varian was always an clumsy person. 

The door unlocked before you could see two familiar eyes peaking from behind the door 

"Eugune?". Confusion crossed Varians features opening nthe door all the way. "What are you doing here?".

"We havent seen you in nearly an week, and while that would've been normal an year ago. Ever since you turned good again". Eugune didnt miss Varians wince. "Were used to seeing you alot more. Bondie got worried. So you know". Eugune shrugged. "I volunteered to come check on you".

"Theres nothing to worry about". Varian mumbled rubbing his arm which Eugune didnt miss that it was an trait Varian did when he was uncomfortable. "Thank you for coming to check on me but I am fine. Sorry for you to come all this way".

"Kid!". Eugune grasped the Teenagers shoulder as he went to close the door. "I may not know you as well as Rapunzel but even I can tell somthings wrong. I'm your Idol arnt I? You can tell me".

The saddened gaze tore at Eugunes heart the kid looked exhausted somthing of which he hadent seen Varian so unkept since Quirin was in the Amber.

Just when Eugune thought Varian would shut the door anyway the Teenager sighed before opening it all the way.

"You might as well come in". Varian mumbled.


End file.
